Ship, Ahoy!
Ship, Ahoy! 'is the 37th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Stella the Storyteller stops by and is anxious to tell them a story about pirate. They all pretend to sail aboard a ship that takes them to a faraway island. Following the clues that Stella has prepared, they finally find the lost treasure! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Jason *Min *Carlos *Kathy *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rub-A-Dub-Dub #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Let's Go on an Adventure #Saraponda #Let's Go on an Adventure (Reprise) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #That's What an Island Is #Michael Finnegan #We Like Rocks #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #I Love You Trivia *This is the only Barney & Friends episode in which Stella's story lasts throughout the whole episode. *This is the only season 3 episode where Kathy wears a ponytail in her hair. *This is the second time where Kathy wears the same turquoise shirt. The first episode was ''At Home with Animals. ''Unlike that episode, she wears shorts instead of pants. She is also wearing her hair in a ponytail instead of just wearing her hair long. She also wears purple sneakers instead of saddle shoes. *This is Kathy's final TV appearances and his only episode in October. He will return in some of the Season 3 home videos and the Season 5 home video ''Sing and Dance with Barney with Kathy and Min. *None of these kids (Carlos, Kathy, Min and Jason) appeared in the next episode Hats Off to BJ! or Who's Who on the Choo Choo? *During the end of the song "That's What An Island Is," Baby Bop disappears. *In the Israel production, it was the series finale. *Starting with this episode, the song "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" has five lyrics instead of four (the fifth lyric is exactly the same as the first). *On May 16, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday, the first one is Daniel turns off the lights, The second one is barney doll sits on a daniel's desk with a ship on the bottle, wave to right hand. *Carlos wears the same shirt from Up We Go! and same jeans from If The Shoe Fits..., Shopping For A Surprise!, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, It's Raining, It's Pouring..., and Are We There Yet?. and a short hair. *Kathy wears the same shirt in At Home with Animals. *Min wears the same vest in Shopping for a Surprise!. *This is the second time where Kathy wears the same turquoise shirt. The first episode was "At Home with Animals". *Starting with this episode, the song "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" has five verses instead of four (the fifth verse is exactly the same as the first). *At the end of the episode, Barney is next to a ship in a bottle. However, in the Hebrew version, the ending just shows the ship instead of the bottle. *This is the first episode in which Stella has a new suitcase. She would continue to use this suitcase until her final appearance in The Best of Barney. *This is the only Barney & Friends episode in which Stella's story lasts throughout the whole entire episode. Clip from Ship, Ahoy! # Barney Theme Song (It's a Happy Day!'s version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from It's a Happy Day!) # Barney Rub-a-Dub-Dub (1992 version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) # Jason ring on the ships bell (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Imagination Island and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Barney comes to life (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Carlos's Bottle! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun!) #Let's all sail (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Sail hats (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from A Picture of Friendship!) #Barney Row, Row, Row Your Boat (1989 version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from A Day at the Beach) #Stella arrive at Venice Italy (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! (with the audio) and Audio from Trading Places! and "I Just LOVE Bugs") #Sail boats for Books! (Clip from Ship Ahoy! and Audio from Easy, Breezy Day!) #Hi Baby Bop (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) #Stella's story about Sail! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Easy Does It!) #Once Upon a Time called "The Treasure of Coco Island". (Shawn & The Beanstalk!'s version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) #Everybody Ready for Sail! Where is Stella!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) #Barney Let's Go on An Adventure (1997 version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) #Barney is find It! All stars (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!, Play Ball! and What's In A Name?) #Barney Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (1999 version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) #Barney, Baby Bop & Kids sailing blow his boat this saling (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!, The Backyard Show! and Campfire Sing-Along) #Carlos Coanuts (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Imagine That!) #My Lost (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Everybody's Got Feelings!) #Barney That's What an Island Is (1998 Version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!) #Where is Baby Bop! Let's go find it! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Let's Play School! and Birthday Ole!) #A House is a sound a parrot!!!! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from At Home in the Park!) #Parrot is Nap!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) #Barney Michael Finnegan (1992 Version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) #Let's Look! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Barney's Great Adventure) #HELLO Where are you? Coco Island (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from All Aboard!) #All Rocks! (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode)) #Barney We Love Rocks (1992 Version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode)) #Look around! It's a foot made it! Lets go see it!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Hi Neighbor! (episode)) #Hi Stella is a pirate (Be A Friend) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Be A Friend) #Stella's 3 Corner Hat! (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from It's Showtime!) #Barney My Hat, It Has Three Corners (1992 Version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) #Let's go See X Marks the Spot!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Spring Into Fun!) #Parrot says "Goodbye!". (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) #The Porthole! Let's go see it! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Excellent Exercise! and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) (July 2010) #X Marks the Spot the treasures here! (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) #Surprise for All Treasures (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!, Sweet As Honey! and Splish! Splash!) #Make New Friends for Stella! (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Happily Ever After of the "The Treasure of Coco Island" (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from It's Tradition!) #YAY! I did it! (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from E-I-E-I-O) # Great Story of Stella's Island (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Stella leave from Venice Italy (Clip and audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from What a World We Share and You've Got To Have Art!) # Barney I love you (The Princess and the Frog's version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from The Princess and the Frog!, Numbers! Numbers!, Imagine That! and Sailing Around The Island) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (It's Home To Me!'s version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from It's Home To Me!) # Barney comes to play (Try It, You'll Like It!) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Barney Says Segment (Ship, Ahoy!) (Battybarney1995 Has No Barney Says. In May, 2001. Michael Was Sad. Because The Barney Says Segment Ship, Ahoy!. Because The Barney Says Is Gone. Because Of You. Hi. I'm Dooley. Welcome To BattyBarney. Oh Man. The Barney Says Is Gone. From '''Ship, Ahoy!. Because The Barney Says Is Gone. Because Of You. - Barney Ship, Ahoy! Short Credits. ) # And remember, I Love You! (A Picture of Health's version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from A Picture of Health) # Barney End Credits (Alphabet Soup! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) Audio from Ship, Ahoy! # Barney Theme Song (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Carnival of Numbers! (episode) and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney Rub-a-Dub-Dub (1995 version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Mr. Boyd is Play Piano is Fix! (Clip from Play Piano with Me! (with the audio) and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!, Play Ball! and Tea-riffic Manners!) # Barney comes to life (Ship, Ahoy!) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # This is a Map! (Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Using Imaginations in a marching band (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Healthy Snacks Basket! (Clip and audio from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney Row, Row, Row Your Boat (1995 Version) (Clip from Boats and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Stella arrive at England (Clip from The One and Only You! (with the audio) and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video), Ship, Ahoy! and Up We Go!) # Sail Boats! (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Hi Baby Bop (Ship, Ahoy!) (Clip from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Stella Tells a Story About Families (Clip and audio from The One and Only You! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Once Upon a Time called "Glenda and the Wheelbarrow" (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Easy Does It! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Where's Robert and Jeff (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney Let's Go On an Adventure (1995 Version) (Clip from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Reading a Map (Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Play Bowling (Clip and audio from Play Ball! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # TREE spell Tree (Clip and audio from What's In A Name? and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (1995 Version) (Clip from Barney's Great Adventure and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Island to the Land of Make-Believe (Clip and audio from The Land of Make-Believe (Video!) and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # A Treasure (Clip from Imagine That! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Barney Live! In New York City!) # Treasures of Blankies (Clip from Hidden Treasures! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Flowers are sweet (Clip and audio from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # BJ to take off my shoes (Clip and audio from Splish! Splash! and Audio from Camera Safari, Ship, Ahoy! and Good Job!) # Hug BJ (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Happily Ever After of "Belling the Cat" (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Hooray for Birthday for Barney! (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Stella leave in Michigan, USA (Clip and audio from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney I love you Part 19 (Clip from Shopping For A Surprise! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Baby Bop leave (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney I love you Part 93 (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Grownups for a Day! and Ship, Ahoy!) # Hey, everybody! It's time for Barney says! (Ship, Ahoy!) (Clip from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney comes to play (Ship, Ahoy!) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney Says Segment (Ship, Ahoy!) (Battybarney1995 Has No Barney Says. In May, 2001. Michael Was Sad. Because The Barney Says Segment Ship, Ahoy!. Because The Barney Says Is Gone. Because Of You. Hi. I'm Dooley. Welcome To BattyBarney. Oh Man. The Barney Says Is Gone. From Ship, Ahoy!. Because The Barney Says Is Gone. Because Of You. - Barney Ship, Ahoy! Short Credits. ) # And remember, I Love You! (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney End Credits (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) l Gallery Mitch Lobrovitch.jpg|Before Island The Season 3 Barney Says Segment.jpg|Barney Says Tittle Card! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation